Miseryville tales
by pelits
Summary: Jimmy's pet dog cerbee is sick and Jimmy reads him a book about tall-tales in Miseryville but all the charicters are based on the charicters on Jimmy Two-Shoes.
1. Chapter 1

**Miseryville tales**

One day in Jimmy's house Jimmy's dog Cerbee was sick in Jimmy's bed.

Hey Cerbee how are you feeling boy? Said Jimmy.

Cerbee barked but he sounded sick.

Still not feeling very well boy, well don't you worry boy I brought you a book I got from the Miseryville library said Jimmy.

Jimmy then got out the book.

Here's the first story, its about the legendary hero Jimmy Hood. Jimmy then started telling the story


	2. Jimmy Hood

**Jimmy Hood**

This story is the tale of Jimmy Hood (robin Hood)

It's another miserable day Miseryham (Nottingham) where all the villagers where forced to give all there money too the Sheriff of Miseryham (Lucius) then when a villager (MRS Cheese breath) was brought to the Sheriff she turned out her pockets but nothing was in her pockets then the Sheriff clicked his fingers and his strong servant (Molotov) came picket up the villager (MRS Cheese Breath) flipped her upside-down and shook her up and down then coins fell out of her and fell to the ground then the sheriff took the money and then Molotov threw the villager (MRS Cheese Breath) away then the Sheriff and Molotov left with the money on a cart with the Sheriff on top and Molotov pulled the cart then the Sheriff picked up one bag.

Its mine all mine said the Sheriff.

The Sheriff then gave and evil laugh but then an arrow came from a tree and knocked the bag of money out of the sheriff's hands then Jimmy hood appeared from a tree. (Jimmy wearing a green robin hood outfit and holding a bow and arrow).

JIMMY HOOD! said the Sheriff.

And my merry men, merry fryer Peep (Peep). Said Jimmy

(Peep wearing a brown robe and he wasn't wearing his hat he was bald).

,Merry little Beezy (Beezy). Said Jimmy.

(Beezy wearing a brown coat, a red hat and holding a staff sick).

,Merry Reggie weevil (Reggie the chef weevil). Said Jimmy.

(Reggie also wearing a Robin Hood outfit).

And merry Saffi (Saffi). Said Jimmy.

(Saffi also wearing a Robin Hood outfit and holding a bow and arrow).

Get them Molotov said the Sheriff.

Molotov then went to grab Jimmy Hood but then Jimmy Hood swung on a vine and kicked Molotov in the face and knocked him out.

Merry men take back the money said Jimmy Hood.

Then the merry men all tackled the Sheriff and grabbed the cart full of the money and fled into the forest with Jimmy Hood following them.

Later that day all the villagers gathered in the forest with the merry men.

Welcome all lets have a big round of applause for the great hero Jimmy Hood said Little Beezy.

Jimmy Hood then appeared.

And lets all give a big merry greeting to the beautiful Maid Heloise (Heloise). Said Jimmy.

Maid Heloise then came through.

(Heloise wearing a light blue gown and wearing a fancy head dress).

People the Sheriff of Miseryham has taken all your money and know I'm here to give you all your money back said Jimmy.

Jimmy Hood then threw all the bags of money at the villagers and they all caught the bags of money.

Everyone cheered.

Meanwhile a giant telescope coming from the castle of Miseryham and looking through the telescope was the Sheriff (Lucius).

He can't give all that money away I stole it fair and square, MOLOTOV! Said The Sheriff.

Molotov then came to the Sheriff.

Grab maid Heloise and bring her here said the Sheriff.

Then Molotov went down to the forest and when nobody was looking he grabbed Heloise, tied her up and carried her to the castle.

Ha,ha,ha know my captive beauty your in my evil cloches Ha,ha,ha I'll set a trap for Jimmy Hood and use you as bait said the Sheriff.

BAIT! What do I look like a worm? said Heloise.

Then the scene shows Heloise dangling above a cauldron of sea monsters.

I had to ask said Heloise.

Meanwhile an arrow coming from the castle with a note attached hit a tree next to Jimmy Hood, Jimmy then read the note.

I have abducted Maid Heloise said Jimmy reading the note.

What? Were is she?

Then another arrow with a note hit the tree again, Jimmy read that note.

She's in my lair said Jimmy reading that note.

Where's this lair? said Jimmy.

Then another arrow with a note hit the tree again, Jimmy read the note.

It's the castle of Miseryham said Jimmy reading the note.

Who could of done this? Said Jimmy.

Then another arrow with a note hit the tree again, Jimmy read the note.

The Sheriff of Miseryham said Jimmy reading the note.

Its rescue time merry men, who's with me? Said Jimmy Hood.

But then Reggie and Saffi ran away but just before fryer Peep and little Beezy could get away Jimmy Hood grabbed them.

Cowards, well guess it's just us three, so what if we die, who cares, Ha,ha,ha said Jimmy hood.

Then Jimmy hood walked off dragging Fryer Peep and Little Beezy while laughing.

I think he's lost his merry little mind said Little Beezy. Then Jimmy Hood, Little Beezy and Fryer Peep swung on a rope on top of a tree into the castle through a open window and knocked Maid Heloise off her rope.

The good news was she landed safely on the ground but the bad news was Jimmy Hood, Little Beezy and Fryer Peep's rope got tangled on the rope that Heloise was dangling from.

So know they were dangling from the cauldron of sea monsters.

Good bye Jimmy Hood said the Sheriff.

Then the Sheriff fired and arrow at the rope causing it to snap and Jimmy, Beezy and Peep to fell in the cauldron of sea monsters.

Were going to get eaten said Fryer Peep.

Well you know what they say, eat, sink and be merry Ha,ha,ha said Jimmy.

Owe shut-up said Fryer Peep and Little Beezy.

Well I guess its up to me, on-guard said Maid Heloise. Then the sea monsters, Jimmy, Beezy and Peep stopped to watch.

Then the Sheriff got out a sword.

Then Heloise clicked her fingers and on of the sea creatures which was shaped like a swordfish jumped out of the cauldron and Heloise caught the swordfish and threw it like a javelin and stabbed the Sheriff's cape and the Sheriff and get's stuck on the wall.

(What you all thought Heloise would Be a Helpless Damsel in Distress).

Then Jimmy Hood, Little Beezy and Fryer Peep escaped the cauldron and then Jimmy hood, the merry men and the villagers took back all the money leaving the Sheriff with nothing.

Outside the castle.

Since your know poor and my job to help the poor here's one gold coin said Jimmy Hood.

Jimmy then through the gold coin at the sheriff and he ran away in joy.

Then the merry men and the villagers lifted Jimmy Hood and Maid Heloise and walked to the villagers.

Are we merry? Said Jimmy Hood.

Yes we are! Said everyone.

The end.

Of this story!

Well Cerbee did you like that story? Said Jimmy.

Cerbee then barked asking for another story.

What's that boy you want another story said Jimmy.

Ok here's the story called the Sword in the boulder.

next chapter


	3. The sword in the boulder

**The sword in the boulder **

It was another miserable day in the town of Miservolon (Avalon)

In in this town a dragon Lucius the Dragon (Lucius 7th) creates more misery for this town.

Then one day the wise old wizard Beezy (Beezy wearing a purple wizards costume) was holding a completion.

Who ever can pull the sword from the boulder is the one who will vanquish the dragon and save us all said Beezy the wizard.

Move along peasants as I Sir Peepalot will be the one to pull out the sword. (Peep wearing a big shiny knights costume and the costume was so big it made him look a lot taller).

I will defeat the dragon and win the heart of the beautiful princess Heloise said Sir Peepalot.

(Heloise wearing a pink Princess outfit).

Heloise turned her back on Sir Peepalot then Sir Peepalot grabbed the sword in the boulder and tried to pull it out but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull it out.

Next said Beezy the wizard.

Then sir Peepalot then left the sword in the boulder and then the fun loving peasant boy named Jimmy (Jimmy wearing a brown ripped shirt and trousers) comes to pull the sword out of the boulder but then Jimmy trips on a stone and just before he fell down he grabs the sword then falls down and accidentally pulls the sword out of boulder.

Congratulations Jimmy you're the one who will slay the dragon said Beezy the Wizard.

No-wait that was a accident said Sir Peepalot.

Hey he got the sword out, know lets get you some armour said Beezy the wizard.

Then Beezy the Wizard used his magic to make Jimmy a suit of armour (Jimmy was know wearing a knights outfit).

And here is your horse, Cerbee said Beezy the wizard. (Cerbee as a horse with one eye and green).

Then Jimmy riding Cerbee the horse headed to the cave off misery to slay Lucius the dragon.

Then Beezy the Wizard went to speak to princess Heloise.

Well what do you think off the new knight? Said Beezy the wizard.

Well he is kind off cute said Heloise.

I'm sure you'll see him again, unless he gets burned to a crisp like the other knight did said Beezy the wizard.

Good point, you better go with him said Heloise.

What?, why would I do that? Said Beezy the wizard.

I'll give you these fried chickens said Heloise.

Beezy then took the bucket of fried chickens and followed Jimmy.

Then Jimmy, Cerbee and Beezy got to the cave of misery.

Well here we are Beezy, so how are you going to use your magic to help me defeat this dragon? Said Jimmy.

Well actually magic doesn't work on dragons your on your own kid said Beezy.

WHAT! Said Jimmy.

Then Beezy used his magic and disappeared in a puff off purple smoke, then Lucius the dragon gave a loud (ROAR!) and Cerbee got scared and ran off leaving Jimmy to defeat the Lucius all by himself, Jimmy then climbed to the top off the cave and Lucius the dragon appeared.

(Lucius 7th as a red dragon with Lucius's head but has long horns, sharp teeth, face is longer and the nose of a dragon).

I'm here to defeat you Lucy the dragon, Ha, ha, ha, Lucy that's really funny said Jimmy.

But calling Lucius, Lucy just made him angry and gave a loud (ROAR!), and Jimmy stopped laughing pulled out his sword and was ready to fight.

Jimmy the charged at the dragon but Lucius breathed fire out at Jimmy but Jimmy dodged it then Lucius swung his big tail and hit Jimmy causing him to get knocked against a rock then Lucius breathed fire at Jimmy but Jimmy dove behind a rock unharmed, then Lucius swung his tail at the rock where Jimmy is but when Lucius looked he wasn't there, then Jimmy appeared on Lucius's back, Lucius then tried to shake him off but Jimmy held on then he was about to stab Lucius but Lucius was shaking about so much he crashed out of the cave and Jimmy lost his balance and fell off Lucius and Jimmy was about to fall into a big ditch but he saved himself by stabbing the sword onto the side off the ditch and held on.

But then Lucius the dragon was coming to Jimmy to eat him but then as Lucius the dragon opened his huge mouth but as he took at bite out off Jimmy, Lucius breaks all his teeth on Jimmy's armour.

And Lucius roared in pain but then Lucius banged his head on the other side off the ditch and fell to the bottom off the ditch and died.

After that Jimmy came back into Miservolon (Avalon) with an announcement.

Attention all, the terrifying Dragon Lucius is dead Said Jimmy.

Everyone cheered for Jimmy and he became the greatest knight in all off Miservolon (Avalon).

The End

Off this story.

Well Cerbee how did you like that story? Said Jimmy.

Cerbee barked with joy.

What's that boy? You want another story well here's the story called

Indiana Jimmy and the curse of the eye of Misery

Said Jimmy.


End file.
